


Непозволительная слабость

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Historical Fantasy, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Элоиза нервничала. Её коронация вот-вот начнётся
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Непозволительная слабость

Элоиза нервничала. Коронация вот-вот начнётся, а голова кружилась — то ли из-за нервов, то ли из-за туго затянутого корсета платья, что практически не позволял сделать вздох. Пышная одежда была сделана из самой роскошной парчи, а по краям квадратного выреза шли самые изящные кружева. Волосы, собранные сложной, но при этом безумно красивой прической дополняли образ. Образ, достойный королевы, коей она скоро и станет. Дверь открывается и в помещение вплывает арапчанка. Значит, пора выходить. Девушка делает глубокий вдох и выходит в коридор.

_Это очень важный день её жизни._

Спустя годы правления Элоиза всё ещё не могла ответить, оправданы ли были её переживания или же она нервничала зря. Мороки с целым государством было много, а завоевать непритворное уважение в глазах придворных было сложно. Жестокий этикет, наряды, вежливость со всеми, работа без выходных.

_Кто сказал, что править государством легко?_

Может, юным принцессам живётся лучше, но в свою бытность одной из них Элоиза ненавидела платья с тугими корсетами, нещадных учителей, балы и принцев. Пожалуй, именно тогда она решила править одна, потому что, по её мнению, править страной легче, чем найти мужа среди заносчивых снобов высшего света. Сейчас девушка придерживалась того же мнения, пусть и управление требовало много сил. В любом случае, свалить всё это на мнимого мужа было бы непозволительной роскошью, да и некая нелюдимость присутствовала в самостоятельном характере девушки. Поэтому, правя в одиночестве, королева мучалась в тугих платьях, на скучных балах, радуясь каждой минуте, проведённой без корсета, и молясь, чтобы однажды они вышли бы из моды, и все девушки были бы счастливы.

_Ну, в любом случае, Элоиза уже привыкла._

Пожалуй, в жизни королевы были и плюсы. Одна из её служанок была невероятно начитанной особой, с которой крайне приятно вести беседы. Вскоре, она стала её личной и любимой слугой. Заплетаясь у неё по утрам, Элоиза с удовольствием обсуждала прочитанные ей или же Мэг, как звали служанку, книги. Серые глаза которой поражали чистотой и контрастом с длинными чёрными ресницами и густыми аккуратными бровями под цвет волос. «Смешанная национальность,» — как говорила сама Мэг.

_Невероятная._

Прошло ещё пару лет и Элоиза сильно привязалась к единственной, по сути, подруге. На двадцать пятый юбилей королева приподнесла той подарок. Очень дорогой подарок. Зная мальчишескую страсть подруги к оружию и войне, девушка нашла крайне необычный кинжал, выполненный изумительными мастерами. Драгоценные металлы: серебро, платина и неизвестные ей сплавы складывались в изящно выполненное изображение дикой кошки с крошечными, но при этом чарующими глазами, выполненными лунными камнями.

_Совсем как цвет глаз Мэг._

Служанка подарок оценила, пусть и старалась скрыть свой восторг за смущёнными бормотаниями. Но увидев упрямое лицо Элоизы, которая будучи проницательной, знала, что подарок вызвал восторг, Мэг улыбнулась ярко-ярко и произнесла:

— Спасибо…

Суровость, присущая королевам, подвела её и Элоиза распахнула объятия, прижимая девушку с подарком к себе. Быстро отстранившись, Мэг нахмурилась.

— Простите, ваше высочество, так нельзя, — твёрдо сказала она известные им обеим слова. А потом добавила. — Я ваша непозволительная слабость.

_И что она, чёрт возьми, имеет ввиду?_

Скомкано распрощавшись, служанка покинула покои королевы, оставив её наедине с мыслями. Это было ожидаемо. Всё хорошо, ведь отношения между ними остались дружественными.

_Иного время и не позволяло._

Прошло ещё с десяток лет. Слишком строгая королева не вызывала восторга у придворных. Ходили волнения, и Элоиза знала, что скоро будет свержение власти. Что скоро её убьют. Она откровенно сдавала здоровьем, скрывая это от всех, кроме Мэг. Она единственная знала о королеве всё. Именно с Мэг она вечерами обсуждала кто именно оказался её противником, как скоро её свергнут и убьют. Элоиза была наудивление хладнокровна к тому факту, что скоро умрёт. Может, устала? Мэг лишь странно хмыкала на её рассказы.

Вечером, после ужина, королева, находясь в своих покоях, услышала грохот, крики и топот на нижних этажах.

— Началось, — вздохнув, сказала она своему отражению в бодуаре. Вдруг, дверь отворилась, и в неё вплыла своей привычно-изящной походкой Мэг. Элоиза обеспокоенно воскликнула, резко встав:

— Мэг! Что ты здесь делаешь? Сейчас здесь будет опасно, уходи немедленно! — договаривала она уже задыхаясь. С одетым корсетом, который трудно снять без чужой помощи, королева обрекла себя на лишнюю пару часов кислородного голода, со всеми вытекающими. Элоиза покачнулась, перед глазами летали чёрные мушки.

Подбежавшая служанка подхватила королеву по руки, ответив:

— Ваше величество! Не волнуйтесь, вам лучше прилечь, давайте я развяжу браслет… — увидев благодарную, но не менее тревожную улыбку, Мэг приступила к действиям. На тонкой шее королевы висела цепочка с кулоном, подаренным когда-то самой Мэг. Серебряный кругляшок спадал до ямочек груди, восхитительно сочетаясь с аристократичной кожей.

Расшнуровывая корсет, служанка усмехнулась. Помочь уже почти мертвой женщине она была не против. Пусть королева и не была плохой, Мэг в глубине души презирала её за слабости. «Люди, наделённые властью, должны быть сильными,» — считала она. — «А Элоиза слишком слаба.»

Мэг сняла туфли королевы, поймав ещё одну благодарную улыбку, и присела рядом, держа её за руку. На лице измученной и ослабевшей женщины появились слёзы.

— Мэг, скажи, что ты будешь в порядке, сделай так, чтобы зачинщик не тронул тебя, будь в порядке, пожалуйста, — умоляла Элоиза.

Мысленно презрительно кривясь, Мэг кивнула. 

«Эта дурёха сегодня умрёт и знает об этом, а плачет из-за того, что могу пострадать я! Спятившая!»

Вскоре ей надоело слушать бессвязные мольбы, и служанка достала подаренный ей кинжал, приставив его к шее Элоизы. Та мгновенно замолчала.

_Предсказуемо._

— Это ты… — протянула королева со странным смешением боли и облегчения. Последнего, всё же, было больше. — Я рада, что так ты будешь в безопасности.

— Сумасшедшая! — воскликнула Мэг, полоснув по шее кинжалом.

— Влюбленная, — поправила булькающим голосом Элоиза, горько усмехнувшись. Она чувствовала как горячая кровь стекает по шее, чувствовала дикую боль и слабость. Скоро она отправится спать, а пока можно посмотреть на Мэг.

Её Мэг.

_Её непозволительная слабость._

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, управляя государством после смерти Элоизы, Мэг поймет, что чувствовала бывшая королева при взгляде на неё. Возможно, спустя пару лет, спустя годы правления, Мэг осознает нужность разговоров с человеком, которому можно открыться. Возможно, спустя годы правления, Мэг сможет полностью понять поступок Элоизы и поставить себя на её место. Возможно, спустя годы правления, Мэг проникнется к ней уважением. Возможно, спустя годы правления, Мэг будет сожалеть о содеянном убийстве. Возможно, спустя годы правления, вместо кошмаров с глазами Элоизы, полными боли, ей приснится бывшая королева, что скажет три нужных слова: "Я прощаю тебя". Возможно, спустя годы правления, Мэг вздохнет спокойно, ежегодно почитая Элоизу светлой памятью. Возможно.


End file.
